


Piccadilly Manchester

by Louisunite



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Flatmates Nouis, M/M, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louisunite/pseuds/Louisunite
Summary: A new university year is starting and Louis is a first-year student along with flatmate  Niall who after only one hour of being there has already befriended with half of Manchester university. What will happen to Louis himself, because quite frankly, even though he does have a strong liking to Niall, he’s still scared of only having one mate.





	Piccadilly Manchester

**Author's Note:**

> Louis arrived in Manchester and is introduced to Niall, a carefree Irish ball of sunshine who also almost managed to give Louis a heart attack before he even got a real look at him.

24th of September. Both the most dreaded and the most exciting day in Louis' calendar. It is his first day at a new university, he does not know anyone or anything about the area, beside the things he could find on the internet.

Of course, he had done just a little research to not go in completely empty handed and had, had a little peep at the brochure that he was very generously sent by this new university. A colourful brochure, that is. 

A brochure that also held a map around campus which he would definitely be using a lot for the first few days because now, looking at the many different buildings that accompanied each other he had a fair idea that he would very easily get lost. 

He already got lost once in this city and he wasn’t planning on making that one of his new habits. He just wanted to find his flat, his new home, and in the end, he did manage to find it. It just took him 30 long wasted minutes trying to find the right building, but hey he was a new citizen, who was he to blame? 

Eventually he did find it and was met with his flatmate’s name posted on the entryphone next to his own. “Niall Horan, Louis Tomlinson, fifth floor.” Louis muttered and pressed the button for the door telephone, whilst attempting to fish the keys out of his pocket in case Niall, his respectively given flatmate, had not arrived just yet and when there was no answer, he unlocked the door himself. 

“Fifth floor” he muttered to himself again and started his journey up the stairs with a decently heavy trolley that he had been dragging along with him all the way from South Yorkshire to Manchester. It had not been that bad until he had, had to get out of the train and tote his belongings from the Piccadilly Manchester station to Manchester university and then had to find his new home. It was safe to say, that he was absolutely knackered by the time he finally opened his front door. 

He had a quick peek around the flat, two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen area and a two bar chairs accompanying the wide kitchen counter on one side, a little bit like an island one could propose. Turning around he was met with a telly and a few controllers for an Xbox, this, and a big travel bag gave away that Niall, whom Louis was yet to meet, had probably already been here.

He really wants to snoop around, just to figure out who his flatmate actually is, curiosity has always been a bad habit of Louis’. All he knows is that he likes playing games, probably Fifa, like every other guy in the whole entire world, like Louis himself, really. If Niall turns out to be awkward they could always just play a couple Fifa-games, right?

Speaking of the devil or angle, Louis doesn’t really want to judge someone he doesn’t know yet. A young man, Niall perhaps, a brunette guy with just a little blond at the ends exposing the fact that he had dyed his hair awhile ago decides to barge into the flat shouting a quick “I’ll see you around” before the door shuts completely and that’s where Louis finally meets Niall’s eyes.

“Oh hey, I’m Niall and I hope you’re Louis, I’m not really one for intruders in my house or on my sofa” Niall says as Louis gets up from the previously mentioned sofa.

“I am, in fact, Louis, I’d say it’s nice to meet you but you almost gave me a heart attack there so I’m not so sure about that anymore.”

“Sorry, mate, got to admit that was somewhat of a welcome though, right?” he questions Louis with one of those smiles that you really cannot say ‘no’ to.

Louis settles for a “I like my heart beating at a normal phase, but we got the icebreaker phase settled so, it was not the worst.” 

“I’d like to see you do better, Lewis.”

“It’s Louis.”

“Nice, Lewis” the new flatmate smirks.

“Oh sod off, Neil” he shoots right back, he was never one to back of a sassing competition, if one could even call it that.

“My my, he’s got a backbone. What’re you studying anyway?” Niall asks, genuinely curious.

“Music. I love writing, singing, basically all that fun stuff” Louis explains.

“That’s sick! I think this whole flat area is just the music students because all the people I’ve talked to are studying music. We’re basically one big boarding school of aspiring musicians.” 

“How long have you been here for, Niall?” Louis asks.

“just about one hour.”

“How did you get that extroverted” Louis says completely flabbergasted.

This led to Niall explaining the birds and bees to Louis and how he had not plopped out of him mum with that personality. It was purely a rhetorical question but Niall seemed very into his explanation that Louis didn’t have the heart stop the lad. So Louis just let him ramble on and nodding every now and then when he found it would probably be the right thing to do whilst silently contemplating what tomorrow had to bring, what the next few years had to bring.


End file.
